Betrayal
by Dudett127
Summary: War has spread across Italy and Germany due to their Grandfathers return. Couldn't they take their rivalry somewhere else? Using their grandsons, they have started a battle and tore the two best friends apart. But, Italy goes to the extremes for his friend, and hopes to end the war. Will this act of bravery end the war? Or will a random plot twist come into the picture? (Spanking)


**For a friend, please review~!**

**Warning: Contains corporal punishment. Don't like? Don't read! And don't review, dear lord I've had problems with you "this is abuse" types. **

After being gone for so long, Grandpa Rome was finally back. Romano hadn't shown much happiness, but Veneziano, also known as Italy or Italia, knew that he was thankful for their grandfather's return. Grandpa Rome had apologized to them both as well. He explained that since he had lost his empire, he's been traveling the world, and had not returned because if they ever saw him... reduced to this state...

Italy could only cry and hug his grandfather, which surprised the older man. He thought he'd be angry with him. Leaving him in this cruel world with only his brother, the ex-Magyar, and that Austrian aristocrat, who had probably worked the living daylights out of him. But none of that mattered now, they were together. And Romano had even forgiven their grandfather over the favoritism that was given to his younger brother!

They're family was whole. And like a family, if one of them got in trouble, whether it be extreme or minor, the "boss" would punish them, correct?

* * *

><p>Italy sighed, pulling his knees to his face and putting his arms around them. Ever since Grandpa Rome came back, all he ever did was fight with Germany and Prussia's, 'vati' so they called him. He was tall, blond, and looked a lot like some guy off of those movies Romano likes to watch. Lord of the somethin' or the other. Italy had dubbed it too scary to watch, so he usually played with his cat Pookie in his room while Romano watched them. He did catch glimpses though, since the girls were so pretty.<p>

But, moving on, Germania and Rome had started another world war. Great. Of course, Grandpa Rome had only wanted to get along, but Germania, being the war-maniac, threatened to invade Italy like he did in the old days. Italy grimaced at the long forgotten memories. He was still living with grandfather at the time, but since he was usually off at war, he was left alone in the house. Germania had decided to come for a little 'visit', and beat the hell out of him and his people. Rome eventually got vengeance, but that was before Germania had stabbed him in the chest and ended his empire. Tears threatened to fall down his face as he remembered the pain of seeing his grandfather die. He could bear being invaded, he just didn't want Grandpa Rome to get hurt like he had!

But, Grandpa Rome, even with his empire gone had declared war on the other ex-empire. Though they really couldn't fight each other, they decided to use their children to do the job.

So, it was basically Germany vs. Italy.

He hate fighting his friend! But he couldn't disobey his grandpa, and he definitely didn't want to face the other German. He didn't know what to do! The redish-haired brunette hadn't seen his friend in weeks! And Romano told him that it was for the best, that the 'Potato Bastard' was a bad influence, but he saw in the older's eyes that he didn't like this much either. He couldn't even talk to the idiota Spain due to the war, since they were busy all the time! Italia was extremely lonely at this point. At the moment, his brother and grandfather were getting strategics down, and like most men of war, his grandfather wanted every single men and women out there on the battle field. There was barely anyone left in Venice, since they wanted to defend their country as well.

"Veneziano?"

Italy looked up to see his 'fratello', brother, in the door way. A gun strapped to his back. Italy's face paled, and Romano noticed and sighed loudly, removing the gun from his back. "Please, you won't have to go fight. You wouldn't be all that useful anyway. I was just out earlier with the general. Now, it's time to eat. You've been cooped up here all week and Rome's worried. He wants us to spend the afternoon together." He then left, going downstairs. Italia sighed. Why wouldn't the war just end...?

* * *

><p>"Damn that Roman to hell!" Germania growled. They were losing. Badly. It had been just one man who made that possible, and Germania couldn't be madder at his former rival. Whenever he saw that stupid smile, his hands got sweaty, his heart pumped madly, he hated it! He even had memories come up of how he had beaten the man and his grandsons to near death, just to see Rome forgive him and them travel together. The blond didn't even know what these odd feelings meant! But what he did know, is that he didn't like them!<p>

Prussia stood beside him, rolling his eyes. His 'vati' was always angry and yelling whenever he thought of the Roman, or really anything to do with him other than defeating him. Even though Prussia's empire was gone like his grandfathers, he could still help out with the arranging the soldiers and strategies, even if they were his strong points. Remembering his battle with Russia, he shivered. He'd never say it aloud, but he learned his lesson that day. Always think before battle! But then again, he was too _awesome_ to lose! The albino smirked to himself. Who needed thought? He had Gilbird and himself! Not to mention his barbaric family members.

"LUDWIG!" Germania called out, using Germany's human name, and knocking Prussia out of his thoughts. He definitely meant business. The large Germany lumped in, dressed in modern days uniform. The blond had an emotionless expression, and a gun on his belt.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Meaning of what?"

"This!" He pointed at Italy on his map. "Why are we losing to THEM?!"

"Stroke of luck for them I believe," he started, "but do not worry, we will win." Germania looked unconvinced, but it never crossed his mind that he didn't know something the others knew. Prussia smiled inwardly. He hated fighting his angel, Italia. He didn't care much for the brother, but he hated fighting the bad-mouthed Italian as well. Germany felt the same way. That was why, instead of giving it their all like the usually did...

They were losing on purpose.

Of course, Germania didn't think the two would betray him like that. But then again, it had been the elder that had betrayed them first. Starting an unneeded war! Out of the blue! Just because he felt these feelings of uncertainty And in the end, his people had betrayed him too. Prussia had said their grandfather was in love, but that actually wasn't the case.

It was guilt.

Germania regretted this deep down, but did he want to erase the man he had beaten so long ago from existence? Germany and Prussia left the room, leaving their grandfather to go over what was on his mind. Prussia went to get some food for himself and Gilberd, and Germany decided to go for a walk.

He missed his Italian friend. The smile, the hugs, the greeting kisses. Everything! The grassy green hill reminded him of the pact they had made that day. It seemed so long ago. He remembered Italy calling him on the phone, crying about Romano throwing the necklace he had given him out the window. The German ended up having to go all the way over there to fetch it back for him. A 'plop' got him out of his thoughts though, as it started to rain. Germany sighed loudly, and decided to turn back and go home. He heard soft pattering of feet and breaking of small twigs, but ignored it, it taking it as forest animals. He began to think of what to do for the rest of the day. Maybe get a beer with Prussia or read his "special magazines". He turned, but stopped in his tracks as he heard a loud, familiar voice shout.

"WAIT!"

* * *

><p>Italy looked down at his plate of pasta, twirling it around with his fork. Rome looked worriedly at the rather depressed Italian.<p>

"Please eat. Just a little?" Rome pleaded. Romano had sat back in his chair, a foot on the table and his arms crossed, his pasta finished, looking at the two.

"Mmmm." Italia mumbled tiredly. The youngest of them all wasn't hungry, but he decided to had to eat something. He took a small bite, and the yummy flavor of his favorite pasta entered his mouth. Rome smiled, patting the youngsters shoulder.

"That's my boy. I'm sorry we couldn't spend the afternoon together like we planned." Rome put on coat, "something's come up, but maybe tomorrow." Romano rolled his eyes. 'That's what _you _planned.' he thought as their grandfather opened the door, heading out. He saw his little brother get up, and head to the stove. "What are you doing? There's perfectly good food right here." He motioned to the unfinished pasta.

"I'm..." He started, thinking. "I'm making something for the soldiers..." Romano raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Then I expect to see you at the camp soon. That is, if you don't fall asleep while making the food." He stood, and headed towards the door, and opened it. "Also, Veneziano..." Italy turned to face his brother, and apron around his waist.

"Get some sleep, and finish eating. You look fatigued." With that, he closed the door behind him, leaving Italy alone to himself.

All according to plan.

Italy grabbed out some wurst he had saved. Not fresh, but edible. He started to cook as fast as he could, running back and forth across the kitchen. He had finally finished after half an hour, and his project was finally complete. He put it in a container, slipping it in a bag and donning on a jacket, he headed out into warm sunshine.

* * *

><p>Unlike normal humans, country personifications can travel over the borders pretty fast, even by foot! He had done it several time when going over to Germany's. He felt a light drizzle start as he made for Germany's house. He tread along a river, a small bridge connecting it to a meadow of silky green grass covered in rain. The disguised Italian with a hoodie over his head spotted the man he had come to see, about one-hundred feet away. Germany.<p>

He had been looking across the field, and turned around to go to house most likely. Italy wouldn't let his chance go away though! He risked yelling "WAIT!" and ran towards his friend, bumping into his arms.

"Hey-!" The taller started in surprise, but Italy's hood fell back, revealing his euphoric face and well preserved features. "Italy?! What are you-?"

"Germany~! I've missed you!" He put his arms around his friends waist, ignoring the question. "I've got something for you." He smiled, bringing out the food filled container, placing it in the now-just-recovering-from-shock man's hands. He looked down at the food, then looked back up at Italia. Italy frowned. "What, do you not- omph!" Germany hugged his friend tightly, taking in his pasta filled scent. "What are you doing here?!" The blond shook his friend, gently of course. "You know about the war don't you-"

"I don't care." His auburn eyes sparkled with ambition and happiness. "Captain, I really don't care." Germany stuttered, looking for the right words to say. To think a guy, scared of most everything from bee-stings to guns, would go across the country to see his friend, when they had happened to be in a war. He didn't know what to say.

"T-Thank you... But-" The Italian giggled. "Don't worry, I'll be okay on the way back. You can keep the container, and tell Prussia I said hi! Stay safe!" He gave him a light peck on the cheek and ran the other direction, leaving the stunned German alone. Germany stood there for a few moments, unsure what to do next, wondering if this had been a dream. The smell though, the smell of the food had told him otherwise. He looked down, and opened the lid slightly to see what it was, making sure no rain got on whatever it was he had made.

Wurst and... Pasta? The older chuckled, and turned back to the direction his home was, closing the lid. His friend had always surprised him, wait till Prussia hears about this! He slipped it into his jacket, and trudged back home, a little happier then when he had left.

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you thinking?!" Romano screeched, holding his brother by the ear, leading his wet form into the house. When Romano had gotten worried, but claimed he felt sick, left the soldiers camp and headed back home, he met his brother on the way. Except, he had gone the other direction completely, and smelled wurst and potatoes, he had asked if he had gone to see Germany. When his younger brother hadn't answered, his suspicions were proven correct. The older of the Italian duo had scolded his brother all the way back home, holding him by the ear. Veneziano had been quiet, not regretting his choice. He got to see Germany, and that's all the mattered.<p>

"Answer me, Feliciano!" He snapped, using Italy's human name. When he just looked down at the floor, shifting form foot to foot, not answering, Romano took him buy his collar, pulling half of the younger's body under his arm in an iron grip. Feliciano squirmed, and a rain of slaps came down on his backside.

"Tell me!" Feliciano yelped, tears forming in his eyes. Once he hit ten, he let the younger up. "Tell me." He said, this time in a softer tone. The younger sniffled.

"Don't tell Nonno!" He begged. "I wanted to see Germany so badly! I don't care about the war, I just wanted to see my friend!" He started to sob into Romano's shirt. "He works so hard, and he's probably the reason we're winning this war! I needed to see him, because I know he's worried..." Romano let his brother up, and sighed.

"Stop sobbing you idiota!" He growled, "I won't tell Rome as long as you don't do it again! I don't want to save your ass every day just because you can't stand being away from that damn potato bastard!" Italia smiled, and nodded. "I promise I won't visit him again till the wars over!" Romano nodded, and left the room saying he was going to bed. Italy sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, volume low so not to disturb his slightly pissed brother. The news had been left on, and a woman appeared on screen.

"We've come on air to bring you the recent news about the German and Italian war!" She started, "It seems like we are winning this battle, and in recent news the German general, Ludwig Beilschmidt, has been captured and is in custody as we speak. Questioning begins tomorrow morning."

As the woman spoke, they soon became mumbles in the panicking Italian's ears. Italy mumbled an extremely bad curse under his breath, on Romano didn't even say. He stood up, grabbing his jacket. and flinging the hood over his head. He kept the TV on to avoid suspicion from Romano, and put a blanket over the pillow to make it look like he was asleep. That'd leave him off track for a little while, if he ever came downstairs. He looked back over to the TV, the smiling face never leaving the woman's features. He gritted his teeth.

They'd hurt Germany.

Germany was his friend.

They would _hurt his friend._

Sure, he was never the one for fighting. But this was his side that he was fighting against, and he knew them better than anyone Better than Romano, better than Grandpa Rome...

Grandpa Rome.

"Forgive me." He muttered under his breath, closing the door quietly behind him. It was oddly cold, not being that time of the year yet. He looked at the car sitting in their driveway. Italy shook his head. Whether it be traffic or running out of gas, Italy ran. He could run faster than anyone he knew, anyone that Germany knew. He smiled to himself. Germany would be safe once he got there. He checked his pockets. He had his identification key. Good. He looked up, just in time to not run into sign.

He knew the sign once he saw it. Being out in the middle no where of course, this is where they kept their criminals of war. The big words, Italy couldn't understand. He didn't need to though, he'd been here tons of times during the World Wars.

The redish-haired brunette went up the door, scanning his card key. It blinked yellow, then green. He clicked open the door, noticing no one was in the hallway. He began to think if this was a good idea. He was betraying his own people! I mean, doesn't that seem kind of sick? And he didn't even know what room they held Germany in! He stopped, losing all self-confidence he had before. But then he though...

His country had betrayed him first. He didn't want this battle, couldn't they have just surrendered? Sure, it was cowardly, but no one could would get hurt right? He knew all about Germania, but he didn't have a country to rule anymore, and would Germany REALLY invade him just Germania's orders? He kept walking. He knew Germany better than that, and like he had always saved Italy, he was going to save him.

* * *

><p>Those had <em>not<em> been forest animals.

It had been the enemy.

Turns out, they had someone in the land betray them, go over to Italy sneak them in EASILY, then kidnap and go out the way they had came. Chloroform they had used to make sure he didn't scream, and they used it at the perfect time too. They were also surprisingly strong, the arms that had embraced him felt familiar though. Germany couldn't be prouder of Italy's people, even if it had been been him who was kidnapped.

Germany was not going to tell them anything though. About his plans. Mainly because, he didn't have any. He had been making Germany lose the war for Italy's sake, and had not come up with any plans on actually defeating the Italians. He hadn't thought he'd get kidnapped on a mid-day walk.

Oh well, live and learn. It's not like they made manuals for this kind of stuff anyway. And it's not like he could form a plan while being hit over the head with a baseball bat.

"Speak!" An Italian accent rang out, and another bang to the head. "Oh come on, it's not any fun if you don't beg!" The guy took out the container of wurst pasta they had found on Germany. "I wonder what this tastes like..." He smirked over at Germany, his face bloody and battered. He stuck a fork in it, twirling pasta and wurst around till it covered the entire fork, and stuck it in his mouth. Once he swallowed, he gagged. "Disgusting!" He through the fork back in and closed the container. Germany would have been angry if he had actually meant Italy's cooking was bad, but the way he wouldn't share it with anyone else, claiming it was from enemy territory and was going to be looked at, throwing it into his bag, told him that it was delicious despite Italians and their natural hate for the tasteless German meat.

"Aw, he ain't talkin' boss!" One of them said, putting his hand out in exasperation. "He isn't sayin' nothin!" Italian gangster. Germany recalled them being rather popular back in the 80's. They talked funny, he remembered Italy saying. Italy told him back when he was in the mafia, he sort of talked like that too. It had rubbed off on him.

Italy.

A small smile creased his face at remembrance of his friend. He hoped he had made it home safely. The Italian soldier noticed this, and bashed him again. But at the same time he hit him, another clump fell to the ground. One guy heard it, and said he'd check it out. A few seconds later, he too, had fallen to the ground.

"I'm so sorry," Italy whispered, patting the fallen man's head. "But Germany..." He never finished his sentence. Another guy had come out, two guys in fact, waltzed out through the door and saw him. His face, being in the shade of the hoody, they would have recognized him as Feliciano Vargas, grandson of the general Romulus Vargas. Italy saw the fallen's gun, and reached for it. He would NEVER use it, he'd just make sure his enemies would NEVER use. He saw the come at him, and unknowing what to do, he kicked upwards, hitting one guy in the chin, and banging the other guy with the butt of his gun.

Okay, he'd never SHOOT anyone with it. He'd just bash someone over the head. Like Russia with his pipe. He entered the room, seeing everyone's surprised expressions. including Germany's. He saw his friend, injured and beat up, but overall okay. He smiled at that. Now, all that's left is to take care of these guys!

Or, this guy. There was only one left.

Italy bashed the mans head with his gun, kicked him the gut, and sent him rolling into the wall. Italy bent down, and untied Germany from his bonds. He grabbed his hand and rushed out of the room, and onto the elevator. Germany, rubbing his recently tied wrists said,

"T-Thank you for... Saving me." He was never any good at this! It was usually him doing the saving! He heard a chuckle, and the hood fall to reveal a curl, a very unnatural one, come out from his hair.

"Don't mention it, Germany." Italy smiled, and laughed a little bit at his friends shocked expression.

"I-Italy?!" He gasped. A toothy smiled creased Italy's lips, laughing harder. "Yeah, but your face is so... So shocked." Italy held his stomach. Germany never looked like that! Ever! It was just so hilarious to see his usual stoic friend all jumbled up and confused every once in a while.

"B-But, why are you here?! How did you...?" He was out of words. How had Italy...?

"Grandpa Rome taught me to fight when I was younger... You know..." The Italian stated, surprising Germany once again. That solved one question. "I hate using the techniques I had been taught though, so I usually keep them to myself... But today." He sighed heavily, the ding of the elevator nearing the next floor. Soon they'd be at the top, and have to run out for their lives,

"Only Romano and Grandpa Rome know I can actually fight, and Austria and Hungary too..." He giggled. "Can't forget Turkey." They reached their destination, and Italy peeked out the elevator door. No one. At least, not yet anyway.

"Why did you save me? You betrayed your people just to-"

"They betrayed me first!" Italy pointed his fist, thumb out towards his chest. "They should do what's best for the country, not their selfish desires!" Germany's eyes widened. Sounded a lot like...

His people.

"We're all the same in the end." He declared, tears forming in his eyes. "They were too scared to be invaded, so they decided war was the best option, unknown to them that they are killing millions of families! All because..." He couldn't finish. Germany knew this feeling, though, and put a hand on his friends shoulder. His people had betrayed him as well, going along with his Vati's insane idea of revenge. A soft smile was shown on his lips. "Italy, I know how hard this is. Trust me, I've been in the exact same position." Okay, maybe not the exact same, but close! "I thank you for saving me, and I'll speak to my Vati about this war, and convince him to end it." An alarm rang just then. alerting everyone of their escape.

"Let's go!" Italy took his best friends hand and they rushed out at a record breaking speed. Germany could barely keep up! As they ran off into the distance, unknown to them someone was watching them, and was VERY distraught.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it!" The Roman screamed. "My GRANDSON, GRANDSON BETRAYS ME!" He had had to leave the two Italian's earlier that day due to a call he had gotten about some German fellow claiming he wanted to help them. He even volunteered to come with them to kidnap Ludwig! The Roman had been sketchy, this could be a trap. I mean, rushing into enemy territory on the enemies say?! Crazy! But, he had troops to spare, he let them go along on their little joyride cross-country. And Rome had to admit, he hadn't expected the so called "German" to keep his word! I mean, the GENERAL of all people! They had kidnapped the GENERAL! Rome had been overjoyed. Perhaps this would stop the war? Perhaps this would save his grandsons future? The guy who had helped them sounded German enough, but had a weird accent. Not to mention the laugh! Maybe half German? But who cares! They had caught the general! They could use him as ransom for the German's to end the war?<p>

NOPE.

Because his youngest, Feliciano, just had to go and rescue him! Turns out, he had realized the general was none other than Feli's best friend, Germany. The blond man, the general, the enemy was best friends with HIS grandson?! He couldn't tolerate that! But it had been to late, and seeing Feli's face in the elevator cam had made this man all too angry to care at that moment.

Once the alarms had started, they had already been too late. Romulus had told them to call off the search and let them go. There was no stopping Feliciano in retreat, that was certain. Rome picked up his phone and called home.

"Lovino?"

"Uh," his voice was tired, was had probably been sleeping. "Yeah?"

"When your brother gets home, I want you to send him to his room and make sure he doesn't go anywhere." Romano was about to respond, but his grandfather had already hung up. Romano hadn't even known his brother was gone! Rome couldn't think on that right now though, his mind was only on Feliciano, and how angry he was. He told them that he was going home, and to call off searches that might have been sent. Though angry, he couldn't bear the thought of his baby getting shot.

He sighed. He needed to go home. He needed a lot of things, a cup of coffee and an explanation. Rome got in his car, and drove home, ready to have a talk with Feliciano.

* * *

><p>"I'll be fine on the way home, and thank you again Feliciano. It must have been hard... Doing that to your people." Parting ways, the two friends went the opposite directions, but both heading the same way. Home. Prussia was probably worried, and Germania? Probably hoping he hadn't give anything away. Italy wondered how his brother and grandfather would react to his so called 'betrayal.' Even though it had been them who betrayed him first, they probably wouldn't see it the same way. He sighed, the cold air was finally getting to him. He shivered, wondering how badly they were hurt or hungry. And of how cold it was. He looked up at the night sky, nearing home. The moon was huge! He wondered why he had never noticed before...<p>

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

He heard an angry voice call, and he looked up. Romano stood there, gray sweat pants and a camo tank top. How long had he been asleep? When had he realized he was gone?

"Get your ass in here!" Romano went back inside, slamming the door behind him. Feli stood there for a minute, thinking about running after Germany. Perhaps he could hide at his place for a while. He shook his head, no, he had this coming. He stuck his key in the door, but it was flung open and arms were wrapped around his neck.

"Where..." Romano started, hugging his brother. Italia didn't know what to do. Why was he hugging him? Hadn't he done something bad? Shouldn't he be punished? Feliciano slowly put his arms around his brother, hugging back. After a few moments, Romano let go of Veneziano, slapping him across the face.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" He asked as his brother fell to the floor. He put a hand to his burning cheek. Romano hadn't held back on that one, and it hurt! He heard muffled sniffles, and wondered if he was already crying. He put a hand to his face, but felt no tears.

It was Romano.

"I didn't know where you were, and when Nonno called telling me that you were gone, I panicked you jerk!" He rubbed an arm across his face, and grabbed a tissue and blew into it. Italy was shocked. Romano had been worried about him?! Of course, he knew his brother cared, but to cry...?

"I'm sorry brother!" He got up, and flung his arms around him. Romano gasped, but hugged him back. Tears pricked in his eyes.

"I told you not to go back there, asshole! What if you...?" A knock was heard. They turned behind the door, and Romano peeked out the small peeping hole.

"Feliciano, go to your room." He said grimly, and Feliciano obeyed. He didn't know who it was, but a small memory whizzed past his mind.

_"I didn't know where you were, and when Nonno called..."_

Ahhhh, crud.

How had he known?! He thought... Had this thing that come up work related?! Italy face palmed, and opened his room door, sitting on his bed. His usual happy-go-lucky demeanor now replaced with one of fear. What would his punishment be? He hoped it'd be something like, 'clean the entire house,' or 'take out the trash for the next year!' But he knew those ideas would never happen. His grandfather was not a merciful man when it came to these things...

* * *

><p>"Gramps," Romano greeted to his grandfather, and Rome nodded back, putting his fedora on the hanger beside him. "Is your brother home yet?"<p>

"Yeah, he's upstairs." Even though his brother was the one of importance at this time in life, he couldn't help but remember the old days when Feli was always the center of attention. He felt jealous, even though he knew he shouldn't. Rome could see in his older grandsons eyes, and hugged him.

"Are you okay?"

Romano didn't understand. He hadn't... You know what? Suck it. He'd take the hug.

"I'm... fine." He huffed. "Go take care of Feliciano, I'm going to bed." With that, Romano headed off to his own room, knowing what was going to happen. "Oh, and Gramps?"

"Yes?" He had taken off his coat, and was now looking through the cabinets.

"Be gentle will ya'?" God, that sounded wrong, but he knew what he meant. "I want to be able to sleep tonight!" Despite that last part, Romano and Grandpa Rome knew that this wasn't a selfish request as it seemed to be. Rome smiled, but said nothing. As Romano was out of sight, Romulus spotted a hairbrush on the counter. Now, first question, there were no girls living here. Why did they have this? Hm, maybe one of the girls Feliciano brings over left it by accident. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if he 'used' it, just for a little while.

"Well, time to get this over with." He grabbed the hairbrush, heading upstairs.

* * *

><p>Germany stepped through the door of his house, smelling wurst and and Prussia's cologne. He really wished Prussia would stop using it. He heard muttering in the other room, and peeked around to see Germania. He was staring at the TV, seeming genuinely bored.<p>

"How to get him back..." He heard him mutter. "Dang Italians..." Germany smirked, an eyebrow raised. No matter how manly his Vati would act, he knew he cared for him and Prussia. He went to the kitchen, grabbing a beer, and casually sat down on the couch beside Germania, surprising him.

"G-Germany?! How are you-?"

Germany took a nice long sip of his beer, then looked over at Germania's face. "Uh... Vati?"

...

He didn't answer, was probably too busy wondering how the heck he escaped.

"Vati?"

...

"Y-Yes, Ludwig?"

He had no idea how to approach this.

"Uh, you're wondering how I escaped aren't you?"

"Yes, care to enlighten me?"

He decided to be blunt.

"Italy helped me. He was the one who helped me escape."

...

"And you're just going to be blunt about it?"

Germany blushed, embarrassed. "How else was I going to get it out?!" Germania blinked, then shook his head. "And I want you..."

"To call off the war, correct?"

Germany was the one to blink now. Germania was actually going along with it?! "W-What?"

"I knew this would come eventually..." He got up, getting the crick out of his back, and headed to grab a beer."I'll rephrase, that" Germany started, "What?"

"Prussia." He smirked, opening the bottle. "I'll call Romulus and tell him we quit." He took a drink and headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>Italy heard the door open, and immediately knew who it was. Rome closed the door behind himself, preparing whatever he was about to do. "Italy..." He started. "No, Feliciano..."<p>

"I know, and I'm so-"

"No, you don't know." He sat beside him on the bed, looking into his auburn eyes. "You worried everyone here, Romano, me... Your family. And you betrayed your country-"

"You betrayed me first!" Italy was hugging his legs, laying on his pillow. "I never wanted this!"

"And you think I did?!" Rome yelled, scaring Veneziano. He hugged his legs tighter, burying his face into his arms. "No..." He answered softly. "But you're the one who agreed with it."

Rome wasn't having this. Time to get something done. He took the hairbrush from behind him, and set it on the side table. Italy wasn't looking, but he knew heard something.

"Feli, come here." Rome instructed, and Feliciano looked up. Rome was motioning him to...

No.

No no no.

Not this!

Anything but this!

He saw Feliciano panic, and knew this wasn't going to go anywhere other than him having to get extras. And to be honest, Rome didn't want this to happen anymore than he did.

He grabbed him and tossed the redish-haired brunette over his knee. Feliciano squirmed, trying to get out of his grip, but he was too strong. Rome raised his hand, and slammed it down on his backside. Feli yelped. That had stung!

"Trust me Feliciano," he said, "this hurts me more than you. Nothing more was said. The spanking had started.

Rome laid down ten, and the young nation jumped. Another ten, and Feliciano started to cry. "Nonno!" He begged, "Stop!" He didn't answer, and kept going. Another ten, and it had been thirty. Feliciano was crying all over his lap, but this had just started. He needed it. He needed to learn.

Rome pulled down the younger's jeans, but Feliciano grabbed his hand. "No~!" Rome brushed it aside, and pulled them down farther. He grabbed the brush, and laid down five. Feliciano was begging for him to stop, but that was the point of a spanking. It was supposed to hurt! Supposed to teach you not to do stupid things like this! It had been forty, and Rome pulled down the younger's boxers. He saw the tear streaked face of his grandson, but then looked away, back towards the target. He rubbed his back, trying to calm him down, stopping for a moment.

"Shhh..." He smiled softly, "it will be over soon enough." Feliciano gulped, then nodded. He trust Grandpa Rome, and he would try to endure this to the very end!

Another smack, and he was all tears again.

"Last five Feli, and I want you to count them!" His bare bottom was as red as pasta sauce. Feliciano continued crying, not noting at all what he had said. "Feli..." He said softly, landing another smack. A softer one, trying to get his attention. Feli jumped, even at the small touch. His bottom was sensitive at this moment! "I want you to count the last five, alright?" Feli nodded, wanting this to be over as soon as possible.

One.

"Uno!"

Two.

"Due!"

Three.

"Tre!"

Four.

"Quattro~!" He gasped, lingering out the "o's". "Last one Feli, ssh, shh." He rubbed his back, back and forth his hand went.

Five.

Feli hadn't expected this one so quickly, and he lurched forward gasping out the last one. "Cinque~!" Next thing he knew, his pants were back up and he was in his grandfathers arms. Rubbing circles into his back, rocking him, he consoled Italy and quieted him down. It took ten minutes of course, but he eventually did it.

"Sssshhh, it's okay, it's all over now..." He smiled softly, planting a kiss on his head. Feliciano leaned his head into the crook of Rome's neck, quietly ending his sobs.

"Sorry... I'm sorry..." He muttered softly, till Rome managed to lull him to sleep with an Italian lullaby. He hummed it softly, rubbing his arms. The soft breathing was soon heard from the small Italia, and another kiss was put on his head.

"I love my little Vene so much~!" He huggled him, squealing with delight. It didn't wake him up of course, Feli was a deep sleeper, and Rome knew that. Romano, hearing all of it, listened at the door way. His brothers screeches were overwhelming, but the soft hums... Those, he enjoyed. He had forgotten that lullaby, but he remembered once he and Venenziano started living together, he had to hum it every night due to his brothers nightmares. The phone knocked him out of his memories though, and he glared.

Who could that be...?

* * *

><p>The next day couldn't be happier.<p>

Germany and Italy reunited, happily catching up on what they had missed the last few weeks. The war had been ended with a single act of bravery, and Rome couldn't be prouder. His Vene was so brave, minus the part where he had to punish him for that small act of stupidity, but also bravery. Germania just sat silently at home, wondering how he could stand such a weird world. It didn't matter though, his guilt was gone. Surrender wasn't his forte, but it had ended his fountain of guilt.

Germany sat with Italy on a bench in the same field they had met the day before. "Oh~! We should go talk to some cute girls too~! And we should..." His friend went on, never stopping his talk. Germany glanced towards his house, not too far away... He wondered...

Where had Prussia been in all this? His thoughts were interrupted with Italy pulling him towards the field, and the rolled down it together.

"Germany~!" He hugged his BFF. "I missed you so much~!" They sat there in the grass, just staring at each other. Germany smirked, rubbing Italia's head.

"Ditto."

* * *

><p>"Aaaah~! Young love~!" Prussia watched out from the porch, beer in one hand and Gilbird on his shoulder. "Don't you just love it Gilbird?" Gilrbird chirped. "Hey, I'm not taking it out of context!" Gilbird chirped again.<p>

"I'm not! And no, I hadn't meant to get West all beat up! So what if I went to the Italians and got West kidnapped? This was all planned out! I knew Vene, my sweet angel, would save him! I just didn't know he'd get all beat up like that..." He took a swig of beer, and sighed. "But you know... " He laughed, "that was the most AWESOME way to go about it! I planned all this out you know? I knew this was what it would take to end the war, and I can't believe Vati found out so soon!" He grimaced. His Vati hadn't been so happy, but found it hilarious all the same.

"But hey..." The sun glistened down, "This had to be the most awesome form of betrayal!"


End file.
